Numerous approaches to providing illumination in darkened areas have been attempted. Typically, an electric current is provided to a lamp to cause a light bulb installed in the lamp to generate illumination, e.g., via a glowing filament, to a surrounding area. Other approaches have used a burning gas or other material to generate illumination to a surrounding area.